KQ8 Enemy List/GnomeMonsters
Monsters classType=KQMonsterManager ; ***** DO NOT EDIT THIS FILE OUTSIDE OF EXCEL ***** ; ***** SAVE THIS FILE AS TEXT(OS/2 or MS-DOS) ***** ;Copy this line to create a default monster: ;monsterX= monsterName monsterType @ @ @ @ ??? ??? -1 0 @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ numMonsters=63 ;monsterX= name type team xtraHealth xtraDamage xtraProtect xtraExp locX locY locZ dirZ dependents movement invHold invDrop chaseMode alarmRadius birthDelay attackDist attackDelay ;Manta at front door (Manta LocZ should always be 100 units above ground) monster0= batmanta1 batmanta @ @ @ @ @ 100819 60398 17575 -0.2 @ @ @ @ @ 6000 @ @ @ ;Mantas at turning bridge monster1= bridgeManta1 batmanta @ @ @ @ @ 82591 66114 17575 0.3 @ @ @ @ @ 6000 @ @ 0.7 monster2= bridgeManta2 batmanta @ @ @ @ @ 85190 66111 17575 -0.2 @ @ @ @ @ 6000 @ @ 1 ;Rock guy west of main door monster3= Rock1 rockguy @ @ @ @ @ 72750 60000 17500 -2.9 @ @ @ @ @ 8000 @ 7000 @ ;Rock guy east of main door monster4= Rock2 rockguy @ @ @ @ @ 107750 67250 17500 -0.3 @ @ @ INVITEM_invulnerable @ 8000 @ 7000 @ ;Manta SW lower hall monster5= SWHallManta1 batmanta @ @ @ @ @ 92299 48666 15015 3 @ @ @ @ @ 6000 @ @ @ monster6= SWHallManta2 batmanta @ @ @ @ @ 104215 48065 12455 -1.7 @ @ @ @ @ 6000 @ @ @ ;2 Mantas near Oak Root cliff monster7= ORManta1 batmanta @ @ @ @ @ 64757 153183 18598 -1.7 @ @ @ @ @ 6000 @ @ 1 monster8= ORManta2 batmanta @ @ @ @ @ 56996 153441 18598 1.4 @ @ @ @ @ 6000 @ @ 1.2 ;Mantas in the Oak Root room monster9= ORManta3 batmanta @ @ @ @ @ 56094 170071 18598 -0.1 @ @ @ @ @ 6000 @ @ 0.8 monster10= ORManta4 batmanta @ @ @ @ @ 59219 169847 18598 0 @ @ @ @ @ 7000 @ @ 1.2 monster11= ORManta5 "batmanta(batmanta.bmp,batmant2.bmp)" @ 100 10 @ 5000 62311 170254 18598 -1 @ @ @ "INVITEM_crystal,INVITEM_crystal,INVITEM_crystal" @ 8000 @ @ 1 monster12= ORManta6 batmanta @ @ @ @ @ 62310 166870 18598 -1.2 @ @ @ @ @ 7000 @ @ 1.5 ;2 Mantas on the way to sage monster13= SageManta1 batmanta @ @ @ @ @ 69999 105324 17569 1.69 @ @ @ @ @ 6000 @ @ 0.8 monster14= SageManta2 batmanta @ @ @ @ @ 69937 103899 17569 1.69 @ @ @ @ @ 7000 @ @ 1.2 ;Sprigan inside the door with the lock monster15= sprigsurprise sprigan @ 200 20 10 5000 78228 100812 17453 -0.18 @ @ @ INVITEM_SilverCoins(65) @ 6000 @ @ @ ;White Manta in front of bricked up wall ;monster16= Wmanta1 "batmanta(batmanta.bmp,batmant2.bmp)" @ 100 10 @ 5000 99291 121559 15014 -1.8 @ @ @ "INVITEM_crystal,INVITEM_crystal,INVITEM_crystal" @ 6000 @ @ @ ;Rock guy south center monster17= RockSC rockguy @ @ @ @ @ 103947 54831 12332 0.36 @ @ @ INVITEM_invulnerable @ 8000 @ 7000 @ ;Mantas near armor gnome monster18= AGManta1 batmanta @ @ @ @ @ 135451 55587 12442 -0.15 @ @ @ @ @ 6000 @ @ 0.8 monster19= AGManta2 batmanta @ @ @ @ @ 135769 50000 12442 0 @ @ @ @ @ 7000 @ @ 1.2 monster20= AGManta3 "batmanta(batmanta.bmp,batmant2.bmp)" @ 100 10 @ 5000 141759 51229 12442 -0.65 @ @ @ "INVITEM_crystal,INVITEM_crystal,INVITEM_crystal" @ 8000 @ @ 1 ;Sprigan hiding in stair well in the east monster21= Swsprig sprigan @ 200 20 10 5000 138521 66348 12355 2.8 @ @ @ INVITEM_SilverCoins(37) @ 6000 @ @ @ ;Guys on the way to the healers monster22= HealerRock rockguy @ @ @ @ @ 74250 86750 13891 0.87 @ @ @ @ @ 8000 @ 7000 @ monster23= HealerManta batmanta @ @ @ @ @ 80529 86503 13989 -1.5 @ @ @ @ @ 6000 @ @ 0.8 ;Rock guy at Saga entrance monster24= SageRock rockguy @ @ @ @ @ 39104 107562 17500 1.6 @ @ @ @ @ 8000 @ 7000 @ ;Manta foder north of sage monster25= MantaFoder1 batmanta @ -150 -35 @ -10000 81112 118491 17552 0 @ @ @ @ @ 6000 @ @ 0.8 monster26= MantaFoder2 batmanta @ -150 -35 @ -10000 81461 115570 17575 0 @ @ @ @ @ 6000 @ @ 0.8 monster27= MantaFoder3 batmanta @ -150 -35 @ -10000 83186 118437 17575 -1.5 @ @ @ @ @ 6000 @ @ 0.8 monster28= MantaFoder4 batmanta @ -150 -35 @ -10000 85287 118666 17575 -1.5 @ @ @ @ @ 6000 @ @ 0.8 monster29= MantaFoder5 batmanta @ -150 -35 @ -10000 79103 118421 17552 1.5 @ @ @ @ @ 6000 @ @ 0.8 monster30= MantaFoder6 batmanta @ -150 -35 @ -10000 77059 118426 17552 1.5 @ @ @ @ @ 6000 @ @ 0.8 ;Under the NW stairs monster31= NWStairRock rockguy @ @ @ @ @ 78603 124699 13378 -1.5 @ @ @ INVITEM_sacredwater @ 8000 @ 7000 @ ;West of above named stairs monster32= NWRock rockguy @ @ @ @ @ 65539 124296 13357 1.5 @ @ @ @ @ 8000 @ 7000 @ ;NW Cliff Manta monster33= CliffManta "batmanta(batmanta.bmp,batmant2.bmp)" @ 100 10 @ 5000 61303 135784 13457 0 @ @ @ "INVITEM_crystal,INVITEM_crystal,INVITEM_crystal" @ 8000 @ @ 1 ;Rock guys near dragan lair monster34= DragonRock1 rockguy @ @ @ @ @ 111860 122000 17452 -1.2 @ @ @ @ @ 8000 @ 7000 0.8 monster35= DragonRock2 rockguy @ @ @ @ @ 112091 120750 17452 -1.6 @ @ @ @ @ 8000 @ 7000 1.2 ;Connor Zombie foder monster36= zombie1 "zombie(red88.bmp,zomborng.bmp)" @ 200 75 @ 2500 115966 96368 22650 -2 @ @ @ INVITEM_mushroom @ 4000 @ @ @ monster37= zombie2 "zombie(red88.bmp,zomborng.bmp)" @ 200 75 @ 2500 116741 95628 22650 0 @ @ @ INVITEM_mushroom @ 4000 @ @ @ monster38= zombie3 "zombie(red88.bmp,zomborng.bmp)" @ 200 75 @ 2500 116190 94672 22650 -2 @ @ @ INVITEM_mushroom @ 4000 @ @ @ monster39= zombie4 "zombie(red88.bmp,zomborng.bmp)" @ 200 75 @ 2500 114882 95025 22650 1.3 @ @ @ INVITEM_mushroom @ 4000 @ @ @ monster40= zombie5 "zombie(red88.bmp,zomborng.bmp)" @ 200 75 @ 2500 114443 96143 22650 -1.3 @ @ @ INVITEM_mushroom @ 4000 @ @ @ ;North of east stairs monster41= EastManta1 batmanta @ @ @ @ @ 143613 77770 17600 -1.7 @ @ @ INVITEM_crystal @ 8000 @ @ 1 monster42= EastManta2 batmanta @ @ @ @ @ 143545 78881 17600 -1.7 @ @ @ INVITEM_crystal @ 8000 @ @ 1 monster43= EastRock1 rockguy @ @ @ @ @ 134750 80250 17500 0.5 @ @ @ @ @ 8000 @ 7000 0.8 ;Connor Zombie foder at invisible bridge monster44= zombieB1 "zombie(red88.bmp,zomborng.bmp)" @ 200 75 @ 2500 149048 89567 12400 2.8 @ @ @ INVITEM_mushroom @ 4000 3 @ @ monster45= zombieB2 "zombie(red88.bmp,zomborng.bmp)" @ 200 75 @ 2500 150271 89656 12400 2.8 @ @ @ @ @ 4000 2 @ @ monster46= zombieB3 "zombie(red88.bmp,zomborng.bmp)" @ 200 75 @ 2500 149901 88550 12400 2.8 @ @ @ INVITEM_mushroom @ 4000 4.5 @ @ monster47= zombieB4 "zombie(red88.bmp,zomborng.bmp)" @ 200 75 @ 2500 148855 88361 12400 2.8 @ @ @ @ @ 4000 4 @ @ monster48= zombieB5 "zombie(red88.bmp,zomborng.bmp)" @ 200 75 @ 2500 148947 87353 12400 2.8 @ @ @ INVITEM_mushroom @ 4000 7 @ @ monster49= zombieB6 "zombie(red88.bmp,zomborng.bmp)" @ 200 75 @ 2500 150189 86612 12400 2.8 @ @ @ @ @ 4000 6 @ @ ;2 Sprigans monster50= SprigDude1 sprigan @ 300 20 10 5000 118044 77836 17500 1.7 @ @ @ "INVITEM_SilverCoins(32),INVITEM_crystal" @ 6000 @ @ @ monster51= SprigDude2 sprigan @ 300 20 10 5000 117790 79523 17500 1.15 @ @ @ "INVITEM_SilverCoins(25),INVITEM_crystal" @ 6000 @ @ @ ;2 mantas near the 2 sprigans monster52= MantaDude1 batmanta @ @ @ @ @ 130227 85660 17560 -1.6 @ @ @ INVITEM_crystal @ 8000 @ @ 1 monster53= MantaDude2 batmanta @ @ @ @ @ 129575 86935 17560 -1.6 @ @ @ INVITEM_crystal @ 8000 @ @ 1 ;Near Teleporter monster54= TeleRock1 rockguy @ @ @ @ @ 136345 95877 17500 -1.2 @ @ @ INVITEM_invulnerable @ 8000 @ 7000 0.8 ;3 Zombies near the pit monster55= zombiepit1 "zombie(red88.bmp,zomborng.bmp)" @ 200 75 @ 2500 140103 88854 17500 2 @ @ @ @ @ 4000 4 @ @ monster56= zombiepit2 "zombie(red88.bmp,zomborng.bmp)" @ 200 75 @ 2500 139049 89453 17500 1.5 @ @ @ INVITEM_mushroom @ 4000 7 @ @ monster57= zombiepit3 "zombie(red88.bmp,zomborng.bmp)" @ 200 75 @ 2500 139896 90232 17500 1.6 @ @ @ @ @ 4000 6 @ @ ;Used to be rolling rock guy monster58= RollRock1 rockguy @ @ @ @ @ 141804 108674 20273 0.36 @ @ @ INVITEM_invulnerable @ 8000 @ 8000 0.8 ;amberglow room monster59= AmberManta1 "batmanta(batmanta.bmp,batmant2.bmp)" @ 100 10 @ 5000 151378 109645 20372 -2 @ @ @ "INVITEM_crystal,INVITEM_crystal,INVITEM_crystal" @ 8000 @ @ 1 monster60= AmberManta2 "batmanta(batmanta.bmp,batmant2.bmp)" @ 100 10 @ 5000 148365 110344 20372 0 @ @ @ "INVITEM_crystal,INVITEM_crystal,INVITEM_crystal" @ 8000 @ @ 1 monster61= AmberManta3 "batmanta(batmanta.bmp,batmant2.bmp)" @ 100 10 @ 5000 148533 105644 20372 3 @ @ @ "INVITEM_crystal,INVITEM_crystal,INVITEM_crystal" @ 8000 @ @ 1 monster62= Dragon dragworm @ 100 10 @ 5000 100117 138250 14901 0 @ @ @ BlackDiamond @ 8000 @ @ 1 Category:KQ8